


Seeing Double

by Cephy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-05
Updated: 2005-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in honour of the day 05/08/05.  Which should tell you enough, right there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

Gojyo let out a groan-- his back pressed against the soft mattress, his head sinking into the feather pillow, the rich silken sheets brushing against his skin-- and spared a moment to thank whatever god was responsible for making the monk get them a _good_ hotel this time.

Hakkai moved between his legs, and Gojyo's eyes fell briefly shut, his head falling to the side.

Hakkai moved again, and Gojyo's eyes flew open. Then he blinked, not sure of what he was seeing.

There were red eyes looking back at him, wide with surprise and glazed with lust-- a look he recognized easily. Those eyes were attached to a body-- difficult to see details in the dark, but still obviously on its back with another pale form arching over it. Its knees were spread shamelessly wide, its hair fanned out over the pillow--

Gojyo blinked, and realized.

He moved his arm, and his reflection did as well-- he watched as his hand ran across Hakkai's paler skin, fascinated by the contrast. He flexed his legs, licking his lips as he saw the muscles move beneath the skin.

Hakkai moved yet again, and Gojyo stared into his own eyes as they widened. He grinned wickedly at himself just before he came.


End file.
